Detrás del telón
by Sta. Misao Maxwell
Summary: YAOI, (Universo Alterno). Segundo capìtulo, lean por favor, cuando sepa cómo se hace para que todos me puedan dejar un review les comunicarè. Se trata sobre una banda que no puede mostrar sus asuntos personales al pùblico, pero... ¿y si todo se sabe?
1. Default Chapter

**Detrás del telón**  
  
_ By Misao  
_  
-¤--¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤- ¤-¤-

Nota: Weiss Kreuz no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes... snif...., por eso no intento ganar nada con esta historia más que mi consagración como escritora, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.  
  
Advertencia: Esta historia es Yaoi, o sea relaciones amorosas entre hombres, y contiene escenas lemon (escenas hentai o XXX, como deseen llamarlas), si no es de su agrado éste tipo de lecturas, por favor no sigan; quedan avisados, no me hago responsable de ningun trauma post- lectura.  
  
Aclaración: Antes que comiencen a leer, quiero aclarar que he hecho varias alteraciones en este fic, primero que nada, la historia se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno, los parentezcos entre los personajes son distintos, las edades cambian y las personalidades de los personajes también. Nunca he visto la serie, por eso alguna incoherencia de mi parte espero que sepan perdonarla, lo único que conozco de la serie lo sé gracias a info sacada de algunas páginas y a los muchos fics que leí. Con estas cuentiones aclaradas, solo me resta desearles una agradable lectura y espero sinceramente que les guste mi primer fic de Weiss Kreuz (Weib Kreuz).  
  
- - Diálogos  
  
-" "- Pensamientos  
  
-¤--¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-  
  
**Capítulo I: Nacen nuevas estrellas  
**  
Nervios, puros nervios y más nervios. Los nervios lo estaban consumiendo y no lo dejaban moverse naturalmente, todos sus movimientos eran mecánicos, parecía un robot. Discretamente había asomado su cabeza por entre los pesados telones para ver cuanta gente había en el lugar, y despues de ver al casi medio millón de personas aclamando por ellos y gritando sus nombres se había puesto más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, si es que eso era posible... Más que rapido regresó al camerino donde sus compañeros de banda se estaban aprontando para la gran función, era el primer concierto que darian en un amplio lugar con más de 100 personas en él; su banda estaba teniendo un éxito tremendo y gracias a que Brad Crawford, manager del grupo, descubrió su enorme talento cuando los escuchó tocar en un bar hace no mucho riempo, ahora gozaban de un gran éxito y estaban a unos minutos de su debut oficial como los "Sexy Cats". Entró al camerino hecho un manojo de nervios y se sentó en la cómoda silla frente a un gran espejo cuya mesada estaba repleta de distintos cosméticos y accesorios, y una relajante música acompañaba el ambiente, pero nada parecia calmar al joven cantante. Frotaba sus manos inquietamente mientras maquillistas y peluqueros le daban los toques finales a su figura, delgada y estilizada, su cabello castaño oscuro, liso y sedoso, su delicada piel, pálida, ahora un poco sonrojada por el estado critico de nervios en el que se encontraba, todo en él tenia una armoniosa belleza, pero él no se preocupaba ahora por su apariencia, sino más bien trataba de concentrarse para dar todo en el espectáculo y no hacer un fiasco en su primera presentación a un gran público  
  
- ... Naoe... ya.... ¡¡cálmate!!  
  
De tan nervioso que estaba no se dio cuenta que había empezado a jugar con algunos de los potes de cremas y polvos que estaban sobre la mesa y sin querer los habia derramado todos causando un gran desastre y ensuciandolo todo  
  
- Lo siento hermano... es que... ¡¡¡estoy muy nervioso!!!  
  
- Te comprendo hermano, todos nosotros lo estamos, pero ya cálmate, relájate, imagina que estamos en un ensayo y ya verás que todo saldrá bien  
  
La sonrisa que su hermano le dedicó a Naoe lo tranquilizó un poco, pero solo un poco, a sus cortos 16 y 17 años nunca pensaron que serian famosos, ese habia sido su sueño compartido con su hermano Omi desde pequeños, y ahora, gracias a Brad, ese sueño se hacía realidad.  
  
- Bueno... ya es hora  
  
Los otros cinco chicos asintieron ante la oración de su lider Ran, mejor conocido como Aya-kun, que al oir al presentador del evento anunciar a su banda, los "Sexy Cats", se paró y dirigió hacia la salida del camerino directo al escenario. Los nervios de Naoe crecieron al saber que ya era hora de actuar y que tendria que subir a ese escenario y cantar para casi medio millón de personas, pero una mano sobre su hombro y la gentil sonrisa que su compañero Schulding le dedicó lo tranquilizó y le dió los ánimos suficientes como para salir al escenario, era extraño verlo sonreir sinceramente, por lo general él es tan... cínico, pero ahora la sonrisa del hermano de su compañero Yoji logró tranquilizarlo....qué raro, pero decidió restarle importancia a ese asunto y subir al escenario de una vez por todas...  
  
Ya estaban los seis en el escenario, Brad los alentaba desde atrás del telón, la enorme multitud de personas aclamaba por su música, Aya-chan estaba ahí, en primera fila también alentándolos, en especial a su hermano y a Naoe, y las enloquecidas fans estiraban sus manos hacia ellos y gritaban preguntando sus nombres y haciendoles proposiciones un tanto desubicadas, todos los chicos estaban realmente sorprendidos, nunca se imaginaron que su éxiro fuera a ser tal... Omi animó a Naoe para que tomara el micrófono y así dar inicio a lo que sería el primer concierto en vivo de los "Sexy Cats", y así lo hizo el pequeño cantante, agarró el micrófono y comenzó la función:  
  
- Buenas noches a todos  
  
Naoe levantó los brazos en forma de saludo y el público se enloqueció más todavía, gritando y saltando  
  
- Les estamos muy agradecidos a todos ustedes por haber venido hoy aquí, a precenciar nuestro debut como los "Sexy Cats"  
  
Naoe sonrió ante el hecho de que, una vez más, el público se hundió en un mar de gritos, llantos de alegria y expreciones del tipo "¡¡los amamos!!", "¡¡eres divinoooo!!" y esas cosas  
  
- Pasaré a presentarnos uno por uno: a mi derecha ¡¡Aya-kun!!, guitarrista y líder del grupo, 19 años  
  
Todos en el enorme estadio gritaron el nombre de Aya-kun, aclamando por él, el muchacho se sorprendió mucho del éxito que tenía entre el público, y para complacerlos tocó unos pequeños acordes en su quitarra eléctrica, lo que ocacionó que las personas se agitaran más todavía. Cuando se hubieron calamdo un poco, Naoe prosiguió con las presentaciones:  
  
- A mi izquierda ¡¡Schulding!!, bajista, 18 años  
  
A Schulding le ocurrió lo mismo que a Aya-kun, y él tocó, al igual que el pelirrojo líder, algunos acordes en su bajo también elécrtico para demostrar su talento al público, ¡y valla que lo logró!, la multitud se enloqueció más de lo que ya estaba  
  
- Al lado de Schulding y en el teclado¡¡Farfarello!!, 18 años  
  
Al igual que sus otros dos compañeros, Farfi tocó unas notas en el organo y todos enloquecieron  
  
- En la betreía ¡¡Yoji!!, hermano de Schulding, 19 años  
  
Yoji hizo lo mismo que sus otros compañeros, obteniendo los mismos resultados  
  
- y mi hermano y nuestro D.J. ¡¡Omi!!, 17 años  
  
Omi lanzó muchos besos a las fans y pícaras sonrisas, haciendolas enloquecer  
  
- Y yo soy ¡¡Naoe!!, el cantante, tengo 16 años y ahora daremos comienzo a éste recital  
  
La gente volvió a conmocionarse y cuando los gritos cesaron un poco, los chicos comenzaron a tocar sus instrumentos, la introducción del primer single de su album titulado "What's the love?" estubo a cargo de Farfarello y Omi, que con el teclado y unos toques de DJ dieron inicio a una bella melodía que hizo callar un poco al acalorado público, luego siguieron Aya- kun, Schulding y Yoji con sus respectivos instrumentos dandole una mayor fuerza de arranque a la canción y cuando fue el turno de Naoe para cantar, maravilló a todos con su melodiosa y apacible voz. La manera en que Naoe interpretaba la canción y el sentimiento que transmitía al cantar cada una de las palabras emocionó a todo el mundo y cuando la canción acabó, todos en el estadio aclamaban y gritaban por otra. Y así transcurrió la noche del recital, entre gritos, canciones, regalos tirados al escenario de parte de las fans hacia las nuevas estrellas, canciones, alegría y más canciones....

-Hhhaaaawwwaaaagggghhh!!.... aún tengo mmmm... mucho sueño.....  
  
Un somnoliento Omi iba camino de su habitación a la de su hermano luego de una ducha, entre bostezo y bostezo se rascaba la cabeza, el recital realmente lo había dejado muy agotado, pero ya era hora de levantarse e ir al ensayo, dentro de dos días tendrían otro concierto, su éxito entre la gente realmente era enorme. Ya en frente a la puerta de la habitación de Naoe, el pequeño DJ se dispuso a tocar, pero nadie le contestó, tocó de nuevo y no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, era raro que su hermano se levantara temprano en estos dias..., lo más probable era que él ya estuviera en la cocina, desayunando o tal vez preparando el desayuno. Esa última idea lo alegró y le sacó una ligera sonrisa, recordó los tiempos en los que vivía en casa con su hermano y sus padres, cuando Naoe se levantaba siempre temprano a preparar el desayuno para todos, aquellos eran buenos tiempos... Ahora que estaban en otra cuidad, Omi y Naoe compartían apartamento con los hermanos Kudou; Yoji y Schulding, con los hermanos Fujimiya; Ran o Aya-kun y Aya-chan, y con Farfarello, los siete vivian bajo un mismo techo y gracias a eso un sin número de situaciones de toda índole se generaban en esa casa, apodada por Brad Crawford, que a menudo los visitaba, como "La casa de la infinita locura". Cuando entró en la cocina un delicioso olor a tocino y huevos revueltos le cautivo los sentidos, realmente hacía mucho tiempo que no desayunaba de esa forma, hoy sería un buen día para él  
  
- ¡¡Buenos días hermanito!!, ¿te levantaste temprano?  
  
- Hola Omi, sí, no me podía dormir... extraño ¿no?  
  
- Bastante... pero dime, ¿que preparó el Chef Naoe para hoy?  
  
- Tocino con huevos revueltos, jugo de naranja, tostadas para comer con jalea de frambuesa y creo que también hay de frutilla y el café ahí se está haciendo  
  
- ¡¡Qué rico!!..., pero Naoe..., si no enciendes la cafetera...., no creo que el café se haga solo, sabes?...  
  
- ¡¡¿EEhh?!!... aahh, claro..., esto de levantarme temprano me está afectando...  
  
- Ya veo...  
  
Mientras Omi se preparaba una tostada, Naoe se concentraba en terminar de hacer el desayuno, aunque... concentrado era lo que menos estaba en esos momentos, pensaba en algo, más bien en 'alguién', que desde el concierto de la noche pasada no lo dejaba en paz. Su sonrisa, esa nonrisa tierna y tranquilizadora que Schulding Kudou le había dedicado antes del recital lo había perturbado bastante, más allá de tranquilizarlo. Era cierto que esa sonrisa, extraña en el chico de cabellera anaranjada, le había brindado cierta sencación de tranquilidad, pero luego, cuando llegó al departamento y se dirigió a su habítación a descansar y dormir..., simplemente no pudo hacerlo hasta muy entrada la noche, y se despertó temprano en la mañana agitado y sonrojado al recordar el húmedo sueño con cierto cínico pelinaranja, sueño que lo había hecho despertar sudando y con la respiración muy agitada... y con una humedad entre sus piernas.... Nuna antes le había pasado nada igual con nadie, y menos con él, a pesar de que el "alemán", apodo que le fue dado por Brad, tenia la costumbre de coquetear con todo lo que tuviera una cara bonita y un buen par de piernas, ya fuera hombre o mujer, y él estaba entre las personas que Schulding más cargoseaba, a él nunca le habían afectado las cosas que ese cerdo alemán le decía, pero esa noche había sido la total y completa escepción, y todo había sido generado por una simple sonrisa, eso era lo que más molestaba a Naoe; él había escuchado de labios del bajista las más indecorosas y sucias palabras, y nunca se había inmutado ante una sola de ellas, pero se preguntaba ¿por qué una sonrisa de ese tipo le había llevado al extremo de soñar 'esa' clase de sueños que terminan con un húmedo despertar? Naoe hubiera continuado con sus pensamientos de no ser por la manera ruidosa en la que Schulding hizo su entrada en la cocina  
  
- ¡¡¡Buenos días!!!, ¿cómo amanecieron las pequeñas bellezas de la casa?  
  
- Bien Schul  
  
Omi ya estaba más que acostumbrado al coqueteo incesante del pelinaranja, y supuestamente Naoe también, pero hoy, por ser una escepción, se puso todo colorado cuando el bajista del grupo se posó detrás de él y susurrandole al oido le dijo  
  
- Mmmmmm, Naoe..., eso que cocinas huele casi tan delicioso como tu  
  
- Apártate cerdo, debo termianr con ésto  
  
La voz del pequeño cantante fue ecéptica y tajante, pero en realidad por dentro era todo un volcan lleno de ardiente lava a punto de explotar, el repentino acercamiento físico de Schulding lo pilló desprevenido y al sentir ese fuerte pecho contra su espalda y esa más que sensual voz susurrandole ese piropo al oido lo dejó completamente atontado, tanto que no se dió cuenta que en vez de poner el huevo batido en la sartén para fritar, puso el jugo de naranja que había exprimido momentos antes  
  
- ¡¡Mierda Schulding!!, mira lo que me hiciste hacer  
  
- Wow!!!, esos sueños que tienes realmente te dejan de mal humor, chiquito precioso  
  
Al recordar el sueño que tuvo con él se sonrojó subitamente, pero volteó para que nadie lo notara, aunque el pelinaranja bajista si alcanzo a verlo, y se permitió a si mismo una cínica sonrisa  
  
- ¡¡¿Y tú qué demonios sabes acerca de mis sueños?!!  
  
- Mmmhhhh, en realidad no sé nada..., aunque me gustaría saber (risita) pero anoche escuché claramente como me llamabas entre sueños, bomboncito, no sabes cuanto me exitó escucharte decir mi nombre entre gemidos  
  
- No digas estupidéces cerdo, eso es lo que tu más quisieras  
  
En ese momento, Naoe maldijo la maldíta hora en que habian decidido que la habitación del bajista sería la que estaba al lado de la suya, que era la que quedaba al final del corredor.  
  
- Ya Schulding, para ya con la broma ¿no?, deja en paz a mi hermano, quiero desayunar tranquilo ¿se puede?  
  
- Lo sinto sexy boy, ya quita esa cara, ¿quieres?, quedas mucho más lindo cuando sonries  
  
Pero cuando se acercó para abrazar a Omi, éste lo detuvo  
  
- No te atrevas a ponerme tus manos encima Schulding  
  
La voz de Omi tenía un tono de advertencia, cosa que al parecer divirtió al pelinaranja, que con la misma sonrisa cínica que lo caracterizaba se sentó en su lugar del desayunador y se sirvió su plato para luego comer mientras le lanzaba miradas sensuales a los dos chicos. Para la suerte del cantante, Schul se olvidó pronto de él y se alejó antes de que Naoe se desvaneciera ahí mismo por enterarse de que el aleman le había escuchado anoche y se había enterado de su sueñito..., pero el pequeño se alivió y recobró rápido la compostura cuando el 'cerdo', apodo brindado por el mismo Naoe, se fue a coquetear con su hermano, aunque... ese hecho inconcientemente lo molestó un poquito... La llegada de los demás habitantes de la casa a la cocina cambió un poco la situación y puso otro tema de conversación, haciendo olvidar a Naoe tan solo por unos momentos todo el tema del sueño y de ese nerviosismo que le entraba al estar muy cerca de cierto hermoso y sensual bajista de pelo naranja.

La limosina estaba estacionada en frente a la companía disquera donde los Sexy Cats ensayaban, pero debido a la multitud de personas que estaban rodeando el lujoso auto, los chicos no podían salir. Estaban muy sorprendidos, realmente tendrian que tener un buen séquito de guardaespaldas para la próxima vez que salieran... Brad los sorprendió cuando habrió la puerta que estaba menos ataviada de gente y les ordenó que salieran y corrieran hacia la entrada de la companía y así lo hicieron los chicos, aunque en la corrida algunas personas consiguieron alcanzarlos y los chicos no entraron ilesos al estudio  
  
- Valla, me duele el trasero de tantos pellizcones  
  
Decía Farfarello mientras se sobaba su retaguardia e iba camino a un sillón a sentarse  
  
- A mi me gustó, ¡¡Hola nenas!! ¡¡¿Cómo están guapos?!!  
  
Yoji saludaba a las personas a tráves de la gran ventana, cosa que hacía enloquecer más a los fans. Yoji Kudou tenía la misma fama que su hermano en el plano afectivo, tenía un espíritu seducror y le gustaba coquetear con todo el mundo  
  
- Si, claro que te gustó. Ahora vé allá con ellos a que te violen  
  
Aya-kun estaba molesto, nadie sabía la razón, tal vez era porque no le gustaba para nada el hecho de que maniáticos le acosaran y se le tiraran encima, pero el pervertido de Yoji lo tomó para otro lado  
  
- Aya-kun... no te pongas celoso, sabes que de entre todos tu eres mi favorito, a ti te prefiero antes que al mundo entero  
  
- Cállate, imbécil...  
  
El baterista del grupo sonrió e intentó acercarse a Aya-kun para abrazarlo, pero éste enseguida se alejó Todos los demás rieron ante la escena tan graciosa que era el ver a Yoji perseguir al estioco pelirrojo por toda la habitación mientras le gritaba cosas como "¡¡Ven aquí, no escapes de mi!!", "¡¡sé que me deseas tanto como yo!!", "¡¡Si te detienes ahora mismo te haré llegar al cielo lindura!!", "¡¡Vamos, no te hagas de rogar!!". Supuestamente todo era una broma, pero el líder guitarrista no se lo tomó tan así... Su momento de distracción llegó a su fin cuando por la puerta entró un enfadado Brad Crawford con un maletín en la mano izquierda mientras que en la otra llevaba un montón de papeles desordenados.  
  
- Oigan ustedes, ¡vengan quí ahora mismo!  
  
Parecía que el manager del grupo estaba muy enojado, lo que hizo que todos se quedaran quietos, pararan de reir y le pusieran atención a sus palabras  
  
- No se sorprendan de nada de lo que pasó recién, ahora ustedes son estrellas, y sus fans los perseguiran a donde quiera que vallan, y como sabrán, es necesario que ya mismo les consiga guardaespaldas, no se preocupen, acabé de hacer unas llamadas y les conseguí lo mejor de lo mejor... dentro de unos minutos llegará Ken Hidaka con cinco de sus mejores guardaespaldas.  
  
- Eso suena bien  
  
Omi parecía interesado en la idea de tener guardaespaldas, siempre quiso saber cómo era  
  
- A mi no me gusta que unos matones estén todo el tiempo encima mio  
  
Al parecer a Farfarello realmente no le gustaba la idea de los guardaespaldas, pero con una sola de las miradas de Brad, calló y no protestó más.

-Disculpen la demora  
  
El ensayo de los chicos se vio interrumpido cuando por la puerta del estudio entraron seis hombres, cinco de ellos altos y vestidos de negro con gabardinas que al parecer escondían armas y el otro hombre, que venía liderando a los otros cinco, era un poco más bajo que los demás y vestía diferente, al parecer no traia armas consigo  
  
- Aah!!, Ken, ya llegaste, bien  
  
Crawford se paró de su asiento desde donde contemplaba el enorme talento de los Sexy Cats mientras ensayaban y fue al encuentro del hombre llamado Ken; Ken Hidaka, mientras lo esperaban, Brad les había contado a los chicos que ese hombre era conciderado uno de los mejores guardaespaldas del mundo, que con él estarian a salvo y seguros  
  
- Una vez más me disculpo por la demora  
  
- No... no te preocupes, no es nada  
  
La nerviosa voz de Omi se dejó escuchar en el enorme salón, no sabía por qué, pero al ver entrar a semejante hombre, atractivo y bastante joven para su profesión, el corazón se le detuvo por unos momentos al pequeño DJ y conteniendo la respiación sus mejillas se tiñeron de un delatante color rojo...  
  
**Fin del capítulo I**  
  
Notas de la autora: Konnichiwa minna!!!!, ¿cómo va eso?, Misao al ataque una vez más, aquí estoy yo con una nueva historia, ¿y?, ¿qué me dicen?, ¿les gusta?. Onegai, se los suplico de rodillas, necesito saber si les gusta o no, porque sus opiniones, comentarios y críticas es lo que me anima a escribir, así que si quieren saber más de los Sexy Cats, tendrán que dejarme algún review o escribirme un e-mail En cuanto a musas se refiere, éste fic fue inspirado en el de la adorable Kary-chan llamado "GBoys", les recomiendo que lo lean, está muy bueno, es la mezcla perfecta entre locura, humor y ternura, a mi me ha gustado, a ver que dicen ustedes Bueno, quiero agradecer a Noin Weib Kreuz Yaoi, a Mary Luz, a Chibineko, a Kary-chan, a Laie Himura de Fanel, a Itzukiai, a Haima Yagami, a las demás escritoras yaoi, a la serie española "Un paso adelante" y a la naturaleza misma por ser fuentes inagotables de inspiración ante mis locos ojos, ¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!!! 

Me olvidaba, si por ahí ven un fic con el nombre de Sta. Misao Maxwell, esa soy yo. Lo que pasó fue que a alguien se le ocurrió tomar mi nombre y me tuve que ver en la necesidad de modificar un poco mi nick, !!!!!!pero yo soy la verdadera Misao Makimachi, Líder de los espias Oniwabanshu!!!!!!

Bueno, ahora si, me despido humildemente esperando cualquier comentario a fanrkyahoo.com o a direngreyjphotmail.com

Sayounara de gozaru

Misao


	2. Esa fotografìa me suena a pornografìa

Detrás del telón  
  
By Misao  
  
-¤--¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-  
¤-¤- Nota: Weiss Kreuz no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes... snif...., por eso no intento ganar nada con esta historia más que mi consagración como escritora, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.  
  
Advertencia: Esta historia es Yaoi, o sea relaciones amorosas entre hombres, y contiene escenas lemon (escenas hentai o XXX, como deseen llamarlas), si no es de su agrado éste tipo de lecturas, por favor no sigan; quedan avisados, no me hago responsable de ningun trauma post- lectura.  
  
Aclaración: Antes que comiencen a leer, quiero aclarar que he hecho varias alteraciones en este fic, primero que nada, la historia se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno, los parentezcos entre los personajes son distintos, las edades cambian y las personalidades de los personajes también. Nunca he visto la serie, por eso alguna incoherencia de mi parte espero que sepan perdonarla, lo único que conozco de la serie lo sé gracias a info sacada de algunas páginas y a los muchos fics que leí. Con estas cuentiones aclaradas, solo me resta desearles una agradable lectura y espero sinceramente que les guste mi primer fic de Weiss Kreuz (Weib Kreuz).  
  
- - Diálogos  
  
-" "- Pensamientos  
  
-¤--¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-  
¤-¤-  
  
Capítulo II: Esa fotografía... me suena a pornografía...  
  
Era una bella tarde, la temperatura estaba a un nivel normal y en el parque de la ciudad era muy agradable estar en ese momento. El lugar estaba bastante concurrido, y a pesar de que era día de semana, se veían variadas clases de personas, niños jugando a la pelota, parejas disfrutando de un momento en el parque, matrimonios paseando a sus hijos, incluso hasta ancianos jugando con sus ñietos o dandole de comer a las palomas, pero alguien que intentaba pasar totalmente desapercibido, llamaba mucho la atención. En una banca, un poco alejada del centro del parque, cerca de una espesa arboleda, sentado fumando solitariamente se encontraba un bello muchacho de no más de 19 años, sus cabellos castaños claros caian en graciosas y brillantes ondulaciones sobre su cuello, y su rostro delicado tenia cierta expresión de fastidio, aunque eso era solo por momentos. La vista que le brindaba ese parque realmente le gustaba, siempre le había gustado salir a caminar por ahí cuando se sentía agobiado o cuando algo le molestaba, y ese en particular era uno de esos días en los que deseaba simplemente desaparecer. La idea de los guardaespaldas en un principio le había gustado, pero luego de unos meses le molestaba sobremanera tener todo el día a ese gorila para nada simpático detrás de él; por supuesto que Yoji comprendía que debido a su éxito como los "Sexy Cats", ellos necesitaban protección del excesivo "cariño" de los fanáticos, pero aún así, ese no era motivo para que ese cara de traste lo andubiera persiguiendo siempre, incluso hasta la puerta del baño. Para cada uno de los chicos había un guarura, y al parecer Omi fue el que más suerte tuvo, ya que era el mismísimo Ken Hidaka, jefe de los guardianes, quien se encargaba de la seguridad personal del pequeño DJ. Nadie sabía si cuidar de Omi fue desición personal de Ken o no, pero de lo que todos estaban seguros era que él estaba feliz con eso, y el hermano de Naoe no parecía tener quejas... ¡¡qué suertudo era el pequeño!!, Ken era muy guapo..., si tan solo a él le hubiera tocado alguien mejor..., era muy aburrido ver la misma cara de pocos amigos todo le día detrás suyo... Fue por ese preciso motivo que, cuando tuvo la oportunidad, se escapó del ensayo durante un pequeño receso para darse un respiro y fumar un poco, caminó durante largo rato por las calles sin rumbo hasta llegar al parque donde ahora se encontraba, se sentó en la banqueta que venía ocupando desde hacía casi una hora y se fumó unos cuantos cigarrillos, su único vicio, claro, sin contar a los chicos y las chicas, porque era cierto y él no tenía ninguna verguenza al admitirlo, él era bisexual, al igual que su hermano. Sabía y muy bien que tanto a Schul como a él no le importaban con quien estaban, sino cómo le hacían sentir sus acompañantes, y la verdad era que amarse entre iguales no era tan diferente, era genial, y respetando siempre la ley de que los opuestos simpre se atraen, la vida es más llevadera... Ya mucho más relajado y tranquilo, se levantó de la banqueta y caminó un poco por el parque, se adentró en la arboleda, y descubrió un hermosísimo riachuelo que, estando cercado por los árboles, tenía cierta privacidad, era un lugar precioso, tal vez algún día regresaría. Pero ya era hora de volver a la disquera, salió del parque y se dirigió a la avenida; por más que trató, no pudo salvarse de tener que firmar algunos autógrafos... No sabía cuanto había caminado ni que dirección había tomado, mejor dicho... estaba perdido en la ciudad, así que se acercó hasta un pequeño kiosco repleto de revistas a preguntar dónde se encontraba exactamente; Yoji esperó a que el dueño de la tienda, un señor entrado en edad, petiso, calvo y regordete terminara de atender a un cliente cuando una revista le llamó la atención... Era una revista que exibía chicos, no era pornográfica, pero le faltaba poco para serlo... El baterista muy disimuladamente la tomó y cuando el dueño del kiosco le atendió, él preguntó dónde se encontraba y cuando ya tuvo la información pagó su compra y se marchó.  
  
-¤--¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-  
¤-¤-  
  
- ¡¡VOY A MATAR A YOJI!!  
  
La voz de Brad retumbaba por todas las paredes del salón, y en su nivel de enojo lo secundaba Aya-kun, que interiormente le reprochaba al castaño baterista el ausentarse de esa manera y sin avisar a los ensayos cuando faltaba tan poco tiempo para uno de los conciertos más importantes que darían en su corta carrera. Realmente Yoji se comportaba como un irresponsable... y pensandolo bien... ¿¡por qué demónios a él le importaba tanto lo que ese estúpido hacía!?... a quién engañaba?..., todo su ser reconocía y le reclamaba a su conciencia eso que él sabía muy bien jamás sería posible... Naoe se encontraba esquivando los objetos que Brad lanzaba al aire descargando su furia, mientras que Schulding reía divertido a carcajadas ante toda la situación sentado en un sillón, Farfarello jugaba a las damas con su guardaespaldas en una mesa cerca del sillón, no se llevaban muy bien, pero tampoco se andaban a las piñas y patadas todo el tiempo, a veces cuando Farf andaba un poco de mal humor reñia con él, pero nada más, y los que se ganaban el premio a la mejor relación guardaespaldas-protegido eran Ken y Omi; esos dos no se separaban nunca, y no precisamente porque uno tenía que vigilar al otro, era más bien porque querían estar siempre juntos. La primera vez que Ken vió a Omi le pareció estar muerto y ante un ángel, el niño era la cosa más bella que jamás halla visto, y cundo lo escuchó hablar, esas primeras palabras tímidas por parte del pequeño hacia él, fue como escuchar una melodiosa música... aunque no se explicaba porqué sentía esas cosas con Omi, él no era gay, estaba casado, pero cuando estaba ante el DJ se olvidaba de todo, esposa, trabajo, heterosexualidad..., todo... En cuanto a Omi, el flechazo con Ken fue instantaneo el día en que los presentaron, casi como un amor infantil a primera vista, aunque éste amor de infantil no tenía nada, iba acompañado de un desenfrenado deseo que cada vez se hacía más patente en Omi, sus hormonas un día de estos lo delatarían. Ocaciones como la que tenía ahora a su alcance y tenía que despreciarla... Ken se encontraba en ese momento agachado de espaldas a Omi buscando no sabía qué cosa que se le había caido, con su trasero levantado... al niño le daban tantas ganas de darle un buen pellizcón a una de esas pomposas nalgas que se le exibían... pero no podía hacerlo... qué desperdicio de oportunidad!! Por otro lado, Ken procuraba estar todo el tiempo cerca de su 'protegido', con la perfecta excusa de que tenía que ejercer su trabajo, trataba de nunca estar demaciado tiempo lejos de él, incluso cuando no era necesario el servicio que él le ofrecía al DJ, Ken siempre estaba ahí. Las oportunidades que Hidaka tenía para estar a solas con Omi, las aprovechaba para conocer mejor al chico, le interesaba todo lo que tuviera alguna relación con Omi Tsukiyono Nagui, no sabía por qué...  
  
-¤--¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-  
¤-¤-  
  
El camino de regreso a la disquera se le hizo corto, no prestaba atención a nada a su alrederor que no fuera la revista que estaba ojeando, los chicos en ella eran realmente muy bonitos, cualquiera de ellos, pero el único que acaparó de lleno su atención y el que más le gustó de todos ellos fue el muchacho de la foto del poster central que venia con la revista; una figura realmente envidiable: piel bronceada y al parecer suave, piernas torneadas y firmes, abdomen plano y liso, pectorales marcados y músculos firmes, todo en un bello y apetecible paquete que estaba cubierto nada más que con una minúscula ropa interior masculina (que dicho sea de paso resaltaba sus atributos) y adornado con un llamativo tatuaje en forma de dragón en la parte izquierda de la cadera. La imagen dejaba babeando a cualquiera, y la sugestiva pose en la que el chico se encontraba...  
  
- "Mmmmmmm...., me gustaría toparme alguna vez con éste chico....... jijijijij.........."  
  
Los pensamientos de Yoji y la foto de ese chico acostado en un sillón de un color rojo profundo lo llevaban a fantasearse una noche con el muchacho tatuado, pero lo malo era que no se veía la cara del susodicho, ésto hizo pensar al baterista, mucho cuerpo bonito mucho cuerpo bonito pero ¿y la cara qué?..... aunque...... mirando bien la foto...... la cara no importaba mucho..... jejejeje  
  
Kudou decidió entrar por fin al enorme edificio donde la compania que había sellado trato con ellos tenía sus lujosas instalaciones, se sentía en el deber de mostrarle esa revista a sus amigos, él lo consideraba terriblemente necesario, ya que todos en la banda tenían cierta afinidad por mezclarse con personas de su mismo sexo, sobre todo su hermano Schulding; preguntó a la recepcionista por los chicos y cuando ésta le dijo que se encontraban descansando en la sala continua a la de ensayos, para no perder la costumbre coqueteó un poquito con ella, y luego marchó al encuentro de los restantes "Sexy Cats". Pero antes de cruzar la puerta una alegre voz lo llamó:  
  
- Yoji!!, Yoji!! espérame!!  
  
- Aya-chan!! ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
La hermana menor de Ran, o Aya-kun, como a él le gustaba que lo llamaran, era una muchachita vivaz y risueña, con sus eternas dos trenzas al más puro estilo indio. Ella compartía apartamento con los "Sexy Cats" en la ciudad, y siempre armaba lío con Farfarello, sin razon aparente ellos dos nunca se llevaron bien.  
  
- Vengo a ver su ensayo  
  
- Bueno... tengo que pedirte un favor...  
  
- ..... Yoji.... ¿qué hiciste ésta vez?  
  
Aya-chan conocía bien esa miradita que Yoji le daba en ese momento, la típica expresión de "Ayúdamequeestoyenaprietos" era inconfundible en el guapo rostro del baterista, la chica se preguntaba ¿qué se traería éste ahora entre manos?  
  
- Yo?.........me escapé del ensayo......... hace como dos horas ..... ¡¡Ayúdame, Brad va a matarme!!  
  
- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?  
  
- Que digas que me quedé hablando contigo por ahí y no nos dimos cuenta de la hora......  
  
-...mmmmmm........  
  
- ¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!!  
  
- ........ de acuerdo, pero si no te creen diré que yo no tuve nada que ver  
  
- ¡¡Gracias!!, no te preocupes, ellos me creerán, ahora... entremos..., y que sea lo que los dioses quieran...  
  
- Eres incorregible Yoji...  
  
El castaño alto tomó del brazo a la chica y juntos entraron a la sala donde todos estaban esperando por él... y solo por él... hacía ya más de DOS HORAS Y MEDIA...  
  
- ¡¡¡YOJI DÓNDE ESTABAS, VOY A MATARTE!!!, ¿¡¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que si vas a salir avises y lleves a tu guardaespaldas?!!  
  
- Lo siento Brad.... veras, iba a decirle a mi guaraespaldas que me acompañara.... pero... no lo encontré, sí, y luego me encontré con Aya-chan en el camino .... y..... y nos quedamos conversando y.... no nos dimos cuenta d ela hora, sí, eso....  
  
Era terriblemente notorio que todas y cada una de las palabras dichas por Yoji eran puras mentiras, y la cara de la hermana de Aya-kun lo decía todo. La niña se acercó hasta su hermano, lo saludó, luego saludó a todos los demás, mientras Brad y Yoji discutían:  
  
- Pero, Brad.....  
  
- ¡¡NADA!!, ya te dije que  
  
- ¡¡ESTÁ BIEN!!, lo siento, de acuerdo?, lo siento, y ya para con el sermoneo que no soy un niño  
  
- No parece, sabes?....  
  
- Bueno, bueno, ya... mira lo que les traje...  
  
Yoji entregó a un exasperado y alterado Brad la revista que había comprado en el Kiosco. El manager la tomó y después de ojearla un poco miró confundido al chico frente a él y le preguntó:  
  
- ¿Qué demónios es ésto?  
  
- Es una revista de chicos Brad, que no ves?...  
  
- No intentes pasarte de listo conmigo idiota, ya sé lo qué és, ¿pero por qué la trajiste?  
  
- Vamos, no te hagas el tonto, aquí a todos nos gustan los chicos también, o no?  
  
Brad lo miró por un momento a los ojos, su fría y penetrante mirada le llegó a Yoji como un puñal que lo hizo ponerse nervioso, sí, era cierto, a todos en ese lugar le gustaban los chicos igual que las chicas, y a él le gustaba mucho..... no importaba..., eso era algo que supuestamente no tenía que salir al medio, si la prensa llegaba a enterarse se les armaría un gran lío. El baterista se dió cuanta que había cometido un "errorcito" y rápidamente quitándole la revista de las manos a Crawford se acercó hasta su hermano que continuaba recostado en el sillón y con una sonrisa cómplice que Schul conocía bien le entregó la revista:  
  
- Mira el del póster hermano, estoy seguro de que a ti sí te gustará  
  
Schulding tomó la revista con la misma sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de su hermano, ellos dos se conocían a la perfección, y esa sonrisa solo quería decir una cosa, lo que sea que su hermano quisiera que él viera sería interesante... Cuando el bajista abrió la revista y centró su atención en la figura del póster, los ojos casi se le desorbitan, la vista de tan armonioso cuerpo lo dejó sumamente sorprendido, y ese tatuajito.... daban ganas de comerse a ese chico a pedacitos...  
  
- ¡¡Vaya Yoji!!, ¡¡este chico es un bombonazo!!, ¿dónde conseguiste ésta revista?  
  
- La compré en un Kiosco en la avenida principal  
  
La declaración de Schulding dejó que a las demás personas en ese salón les picara la curiosidad, en especial a Aya-kun, él sólo esperaba que no fuese lo que pensaba... El primero en reaccionar fue Naoe, que estaba sentado a un lado del alemán, tomando la dichosa revista de las manos de éste el cantante se dispuso a observar al mencionado chico, y lo que vió le dejó estupefacto, era la visión de un adonis pero, sin cabeza...  
  
- Valla.... es.... es muy bello.....  
  
Un increhiblemente delatante color rojo invadió las delicadas mejillas de Naoe; ésa foto le hizo recordar el sueño que hacía unos meses había tenido con su compañero de banda. Después de ese sueño nada era lo mismo con todo lo referente a Schulding Kudou, el cantante se ponía sumamente nervioso a cada una de las cercanías del bajista... si el pelinaranja no paraba pronto con las constantes insinuaciones... no sabía cómo podría reaccionar a la próxima vez... Al ver que Naoe no despegaba la vista de la susodicha foto, Farfarello dedujo que ese chico de la revista realmente debía ser poco menos un dios, ya que los gustos del pequeño cantante eran realmente muy exijentes, hasta ahora nunca se le había conocido ni novio ni novia al pequeño; el chico de pelo blanco se acercó hasta el sillón y tomó la revista de las manos de Naoe que parecía estar en trance, miró la foto por un momento y luego de unos largos minutos donde todo fue silencio, Farfarello se hechó a reir. Era por todos conocido que, si el serio y gruñón Farfarello reía, se debía a algo sumamente raro o especial. Omi, que era de todos el mejor amigo del pianista, sabía y de sobra que su amigo estaba medio loco, su estado de ánimo era siempre inestable, un momento podía estar riendo, y al instante siguiente podía estar hecho una fiera, nunca era recomendable alterarlo ni hacerlo enojar, porque sus reacciones eran siempre impredecibles, pero ésto era algo que Aya-chan ignoraba a pesar de las constantes advertencias de todos. La niña siempre había gustado de molestar al chico del pareche, ellos dos se llevaban bastante mal, todos le decían a Aya-chan que tuviera cuidado con Farfarello, pero a ella eso poco parecía importarle:  
  
- Oye Farf, ¿de qué te ríes?... pareces loco...  
  
- Y a ti qué te importa niña estúpida  
  
Farfarello siempre reaccionaba mal ante todas las palabras de la hermana de Ran, a ella le daba igual lo que le dijeran, pero lo que no soportaba era que la insultaran en su propia cara  
  
- ¡¡¿Cómo me dijiste imbécil?!!  
  
- 'Estúpida'... eso es lo que eres, una estúpida  
  
- BUENO YA!! parecen dos niños pequeños, cálmense...  
  
Omi era el que siempre lograba tranquilizar todas las peleas, con su carácter gentil y dulce era capaz de domar a la fiera más brava, y en especial siempre era el que paraba el mar de insultos que esos dos se decían, Farfarello respetaba a Omi porque éste era su mejor amigo, y siempre se calmaba cuando el DJ intervenía en las peleas, nadie más que él lograba calmarlo.  
  
- Farf, ¿me prestas la revista?  
  
- Si Omi, toma  
  
El pianista se acercó ya calmado hacia donde Omi estaba sentado al lado de Ken y le entregó la revista, mientras una aún alterada Aya-chan volvía a su lugar junto a su hermano, Farfarello siempre lograba sacarla de quicio. Ran le dió una reprochante mirada a su hermana y ésta bajó la cabeza apenada. Habían sido ya muchas las charlas que había tenído con su hermano a cerca de Farfarello, y siempre hacía lo mismo, desobedecía a su hermano e internamente sabía que algún día el parchado muchacho explotaría, pero realmente le exasperaba el trato que éste tenía con ella. Ken y Omi miraban impactados la foto de la revista, el dichoso muchacho era realmente un monumento al hombre, su figura envidiable y la pose en la que se encontraba hacían a la mente del que lo mirara maquinar de forma lujuriosa:  
  
- Este chico sí que está bueno...  
  
Omi se mordió el labio inferior y en sus ojos apareció un brillito extraño mientras continuaba admirando al adonis de la foto, Ken lo miró un tanto sorprendido de sus palabras, al igual que todos en la sala, nunca se imaginaron esa faceta del pequeño DJ. A Aya-chan, que aún no había visto la foto, la afirmación del más grande de los hermanos Tsukiyono Nagui le impulsó a acercarse hasta él, tomar la revista y admirar la foto, ella no era mucho de andar mirando chicos, pero ya que todos decían que el muchacho estaba tan bueno, entonces era porque realmente era lindo... Sus ojos se abrieron grandes, no sabía de donde, pero conocía el tatuaje de ese muchacho:  
  
- Oye Aya-kun, ven un momento...  
  
Su hermano se acercó hasta ella. Ran no sabía por qué pero no tenía un buen presentimiento a cerca de esa revista, la tapa se le hacía extrañamente conocida... Una vez que estuvo al lado de la muchacha, ésta tomó la palabra:  
  
- Hermano, ¿no se te hace conocido éste tatuaje?  
  
Cuando sus hermosos ojos púrpura chocaron con la imagen de la revista que su hermana señalaba, se abrieron grandes como platos, maldijo internamente a Yoji por haber encontrado esa maldita revista, creyó que nunca más vería esa foto, pero no, justo "él", tenía que encontrarla...  
  
- "MALDICIÓN!!,.... nada bueno va a salir de ésto!"  
  
El pelirrojo líder no articuló palabra, miró a su hermana rogandole internamente que no recordara nada y sobre todo que no abriera la boca, pero sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas  
  
- ¡¡UN MOMENTO!!....  
  
El grito de su hermana significó para Ran que ella había recordado, y por lo tanto, significó su perdición...  
  
- Esta foto... es... yo la conozco.... es.... AY!!, ya recordé...  
  
- Vamos, dilo ya Aya-chan, que nos estás matando de la incertidumbre.  
  
Yoji estaba sumamente impaciente por saber quien era el dios de esa foto, y si la hermana de Aya-kun no hablaba pronto la extrangularía  
  
- Éste tatuaje... es el mismo que tiene mi hermano en la cadera... en el mismo lugar, lo sé porque yo lo acompañé cuando se lo fué a hacer... ¡¡el chico por el que todos se estan babeando en mi hermano!!  
  
Fin del capítulo II  
  
Notas de la autora: Konnichiwa minna!!, sessha wa Misao, ¿cómo están? Aquí tienen otro capítulo de ésta loca historia, ¿qué les parece? Tal vez piensen que es un poco aburrido, pero no se preocupen, ésto es solo en comienzo, será así de denso mientras dure la presentación de los perfiles de cada personaje, pero después empezará a ponerse complicado, con líos, descubrimientos, confesiones, peleas, sentimientos escondidos, lemon, una gran dosis de sensualidad (que es lo que a mi más me gusta) y demás que los chicos deberán tratar de mantener oculto al público... Mándenme correos por favor o dejen algún review, ¿si?, se los suplico... Es muy importante para mi saber si mi historia les gusta o no... Sin más me despido humildemente esperando comentarios a fanrkyahoo.com o a direngreyjphotmail.com Sayounara de gozaru Misao (Sta. Misao Maxwell) 


End file.
